


Way Back Home

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 有你的地方才是家。





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> 很短也没什么意义。  
> 但是为什么一定要有意义呢 :)

这次去美国的行程可是太不顺利了。突如其来的航空管制让金海成的航班延误了，抵达之后飞机在洛杉矶机场的上空又多盘旋了半个小时才缓缓着陆，入境时候排队的人出奇的多，以至于他在好不容易叫到车之后觉得自己似乎已经耗尽了所有精力，差点要在出租上睡着。  
原本的完美计划是在傍晚抵达洛杉矶，回基地吃个晚饭，然后吃褪黑素睡觉倒时差。而现实是当金海成到基地的时候已经后半夜了，基地里只有门口开了一盏昏暗的灯。这几天在韩国他没顾得上跟其他队员有太多联系，也不知道大家都有没有回来。他打开门脱了鞋，蹑手蹑脚的拎着行李箱进屋，转身锁门的时候突然被一股力量压到了门上。  
熟悉的体型差和香气让金海成紧张了一下的心又很快平静了下来。耳后响起了金东奎带着笑意的声音：“海成回来啦。”  
“嗯，”金海成想转身，却被金东奎的胸口用力抵着后背，他尝试挣扎了几下，结果只是徒劳的压着门板发出几声闷响。“哥放开我吧，我想收拾收拾去睡觉了。”  
金东奎一手撑着门框，一手抓着金海成的肩膀让他转了个身面对自己。金海成在韩国换了新发型，还染了头发，不过经历了十几个小时的奔波之后他烫好的刘海和头顶的头发都塌下去了。金东奎伸手揉了揉金海成的头，有点毛糙的发尾蹭着手指的触感让他想起了邻居家院子里温顺的大型犬。  
金东奎改成胳膊肘架在金海成的肩膀上面的姿势，把金海成的脸完全禁锢在自己的掌握之中，然后低头吻了下去。他咬着金海成的嘴唇，轻轻的说，“我想你了。”  
金海成胡乱推了一把压着自己的金东奎，结果被金东奎气鼓鼓的抓着双手举过头顶。金东奎的吻带着酒气，抓着他小臂的手也有点用力。金海成又小小的扭动了一下，“哥你喝酒了？”  
“又不是因为喝了酒说才想你的。”金东奎撅了噘嘴，“晚上外卖叫的炒年糕太辣啦。”  
就着这个不太舒服的姿势金海成还是踮脚去吻了吻金东奎，看到金东奎脸庞的一瞬间他觉得旅途的疲惫仿佛已经消除了大半。主动的吻终于让金东奎松开了抓着金海成手，金海成顺势把手搂上金东奎的脖子。  
金东奎把脸埋在金海成的肩头，他灼热的鼻息隔着衣服也渗透进了金海成的皮肤。“海成啊，欢迎回家。”  
金海成点了点头当做回应，又把手臂收紧了些。 初夏的深夜只剩静谧，俩人在门口抱了一会儿，金海成的肚子突然叫了一声。飞机上吃的那点东西早就消化的差不多，在车上他就觉得饿了。比起金海成脸红的速度，金东奎的笑声倒是响起来的更快。他拱了拱金海成的脖子，然后拉着他就往厨房走去。

 

 

 

 

~~“我下面给你吃啊”~~


End file.
